


Point of No Return

by AlmaSB



Series: Can't Help Falling [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of fluff I guess, Alcohol helps nudge everything along, Also a plot if you squint, Disappearing at a formal event, F/M, Lovebites, MC doesn't back down, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaSB/pseuds/AlmaSB
Summary: Victor tries keeping an eye on MC after inviting her to a formal meet-and-greet. Defiant to his controlling ways and fuming over being belittled, Victor is forced to take her aside only to give into urges. He's not prepared for MC's response. Spoilers I guess for the early chapters and references to Victor's Airplane date. Using my own MC and company name.





	Point of No Return

She was late. Of course she was late. Didn't she realise what kind of opportunity this was for her? As the CEO of LFG he was only here as a courtesy but for her this was a fantastic business opportunity. A formal function by one of LFG's biggest partnerships. People from various industries in attendance; people she could be meeting right now and making important connections to help her with her work. She wasn't the only company they were funding that he'd invited for this exact reason but she was probably from the smallest. That meant she needed to make a good impression.

Goldman seemed to be the only one to notice Victor's bad mood. Everyone else just chalked up his brusque responses to their idle chatter as his usual conduct. The infamous business focused CEO. Goldman however knew Victor was eyeing the door the whole time. He was also the first to notice when his boss' attention had completely left the current conversation and following his line of sight, he confirmed his suspicions on why.

The son of the CEO of the partner business holding the formal function entered with a pleasant smile directed to his company. Their arms weren't hooked together so this wasn't a statement of some surprising affair, just a coincidence. Knowing her, it was probably some bizarre adventure that could end up a fond memory and that nipped at the edges of Victor's existing irritation. But that was subdued as he gave her a once over.

Adaline was a beautiful woman. He'd never tell her that but he was aware of it. Aware of the way other men glanced at her, oblivious to the kind of stupidity she could get up to. He tried not to note that she matched him. Her dress was the same navy blue as his shirt. Where he had a single grey stripe of intricate patterns down one side in a fashionable addition to an otherwise plain ensemble, her cocktail dress from the waist up had a sheer over-shirt decorated with an artistic leaf pattern in black to match his tie and suit pants. Tasteful wide collar that showed off a bit a skin but not enough to be scandalous, and three quarter sleeves. The outfit was complimented with small, black strap heels and a clutch purse. Her hair was down but had been curled and styled so it sat over one shoulder. It was a good choice. He'd never tell her that.

After excusing himself from his present company leaving Goldman to discuss any business they might have had with him he made his way over to the pair.

"Victor! I'm so glad you invited Adaline to our event. She just saved my life." Richard quickly greeted with that same pleasant smile he was known for. Victor noticed a hint of tension in Adaline's greeting; so she was finally becoming self-aware enough to know when she'd upset him. "I know I'm fashionably late so I best get to it. I'll be in touch Adaline with my availabilities for that interview." The younger man offered in parting with a gentle touch of her shoulder before taking his leave. Victor eyed him trying not to exude as much unjust hostility as he felt.

"You're late."

The laugh that followed was small and self-conscious. Like she had predicted this kind of greeting.

"But I did just secure an interview with the heir to MUI." She declared waggling a finger proudly. Victor raised one sardonic eyebrow and witnessed her familiar discomfort at being lectured.

"Stick by me tonight so you don't get yourself into any more trouble." He scolded while glancing around the attendees for those who might be best suited to her line of work.

"The only person I'm in trouble with is you. Richard's a good asset to have in my pocket." Adaline mumbled with a pout.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She quickly excused making sure to keep up with Victor as he moved across the room. He was careful to ensure she didn't see the way his lips quirked up a little for her cheek.

They'd been at it for nearly an hour; he'd introduce her to a group of people, with prior-warnings for her behaviour, they'd chat and then when they'd excused themselves for the time being he'd point out her mistakes. Adaline's smile had gone from a natural pleasantness to something forced as her brow creased with every parting. A server went past with a tray of champagne flutes and before Victor could stop her Adaline had one in hand and was about to drink it. Deftly he snatched it from her hand and drank the contents.

"Why did you do that?" She complained with a subtle stomp of her foot. He didn't have to voice his reminder to her to not act childish. She could see it in his eyes.

"You got plastered off a sip of brandy. You're not drinking." The indignant glare she was shooting him was now accentuated by a pink tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks. Why did she look so cute when she was angry?

Victor didn't get long to ponder this as another tray went past and defiantly she grabbed another glass. She got a sip from it before his surprise passed and he was able to slip the second drink away from her. He cast a cautious glance around as he finished the champagne. This wasn't really proper conduct either but now he'd started something.

Adaline would wait until he was distracted and try and sneak away. The first few times he caught her but as the night wore on he acknowledged that he'd drunk a little more than he would normally allow himself and this gave her an opening. He caught up just in time to see her finish a second glass, squinting her eyes at him in childish defiance as she did so. He opened his mouth to scold her but didn't get the chance.

"Victor! I've been trying to find you all night. Too many people at these kinds of functions. If you end up in the wrong current you don't even spot someone you know should be here." The gentleman was an older man and one of LFGs biggest investments. His friendly smile dropped a little as he eyed the girl beside LFG's CEO curiously.

"Arthur, this is Adaline Craine. She's the director of Fifth Enigma Company. One of our other investments." Victor introduced knowing that Arthur wouldn't like the same type of introduction. He expected people to know who he was. Victor just hoped Adaline didn't ask.

"Fifth Enigma Company? Isn't that a small production company?" Arthur's face scrunched up in further confusion and perhaps a bit of disgust. Adaline tensed beside the CEO and he tried to subtly remind her to remain calm as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

"We're not very big now but in the next two years we are seeking to become a powerful asset for LFG as their opening into the entertainment industry." He could hear the strain in her voice but she was doing quite well, for her. Arthur's expression was disbelieving, scoffing out a question on why LFG would want to take part in that. It was quite rude but Victor chose not to call him out directly for it.

"Entertainment is a hot commodity and it's only growing over the years. If we can take a significant place in the industry not only will it benefit us financially, we will have some control over media outlets and trends which can benefit our other investments as well." Victor explained making sure his tone conveyed his displeasure at Arthur's ignorance.

"Then why not invest in a better company for it?" That did it. Before Adaline could open her mouth Victor politely corrected Arthur that Fifth Enigma Company had long lasting partnerships from an extensive history and had proven over the past couple of months alone that under its new leadership it had great potential. He then excused himself stating he needed to speak with Goldman and took Adaline with him. She was seething beside him and he didn't want to risk her talking to anyone else until she had calmed down.

Discreetly checking a door tucked in the corner of the grand room the event was being hosted in, they slipped out of the party. Guessing from the shelving in the middle of the room, it was some kind of storage for anything that might be needed for functions. The shelves were lined with tablecloths, some crates held various items. Along the far wall were benches potentially as work spaces to set anything up before it was brought out if necessary. Adaline stalked to those countertops and with a little hop because she was too short, had sat herself on the closest end.

"How dare he? Who does he think he is?!" She huffed not even restraining herself around her technical boss. Victor wasn't sure if it was a result of her accepting she didn't need to act composed around him all the time or that those two drinks had been enough to hinder her self-restraint.

"Quite a wealthy man with a big business." Victor answered her rhetoric as he crossed his arms and approached her to give her scolding eyes. "You have to have expected you'd meet people who'd belittle your work. You can't take it to heart so easily." Adaline kicked her feet a little and pouted directing her seething at her sort of boss.

"I thought people at these functions weren't meant to be so open about it though?" She complained and thus began a tirade of ranting.

"You're behaviour has hardly been any better tonight." Victor lectured pointing out that she hadn't acted composed since he took that first drink off her. Adaline made a face at him, quite childishly, before hanging her head with an angry pout as she sulked and muttered to herself. Victor watched her as she did so, not even aware himself that he was moving closer. Her cheeks were flushed, probably a combination of her indignation and being a little tipsy. When she stuck out her lower lip like that it was hard not to find it cute; it was just too damned inviting. Then he was thinking of the natural fit of his hand when it had been placed on her lower back, like it belonged there. She was ranting again but he wasn't paying attention to the words. He just wanted her to stop talking.

His body tensed in surprise when he realised what he'd done, only noticing when he felt the her body freezing up, so close to his as Victor’s lips pressed against hers in a kiss that silenced. What was he doing? There was no excuse for this. No complaint, no muttered explanation to back out of confessing like he always did. He wanted her to realise on her own because he was a damned coward. What was he doing? He couldn't take this back and mutter about her being an idiot who'd heard or seen wrong. Why wasn't she saying anything?

All these panicked thoughts were hidden behind his usual stoic mask not betraying a hint of his unease once he'd stepped back. He stared at her face for some kind of sign as to what she was thinking beyond that stupefied expression and her now very red cheeks. As the silence stretched out he continued to trip over his thoughts wondering just how he was getting out of this one and why the hell wouldn't she start talking again. But then it all went blank for the second time.

Adaline interrupted his mental tirade by grabbing his tie and using it to pull him down to face height. Her kiss was rougher, more passionate. Where his had been soft and sweet hers was desperation and bruising. Her free hand had slid across the side of his face to the back of his neck, fingers now combing his hair while he caught himself either side of her so he didn't fall over, boxing her in with his arms. Her legs had parted instinctively allowing him to slip between them. She sidled closer, making sure as much of her body was pressed against him as she possibly could. What was happening? The hazy thought was accompanied by a slow movement of one of his arms hooking around her waist to help her jump even closer to him, holding her against him. Both her arms were hooked around his neck now, pulling her up as she bit his lip making him gasp. Her tongue was sweet.

His head was swimming. He hadn't drunk that much; more than he should and that probably had something to do with him kissing her but he didn't really regret it right now. Every cell of his being was coming to life and the electric touch of her skin made him crave more bare contact; all of that magnetic, intoxicating energy was travelling down. If this kept up he wasn't sure he could exercise restraint. He gasped when she trailed her kisses away from his mouth, moving along his jaw. Victor was about to tell her to stop, to say...something. Something about decency, about appropriate places, about a million different excuses he told himself when he pictured doing something like this, with her. But then her mouth was around his earlobe and he hissed at the way she bit into it and the jolt of...well, something it sent through him.

Victor kept his eyes closed. Any moment now she was going to notice what condition he was in. She had to with her thighs pressed so close to his. Then she'd probably freeze, freak out, flee. She was so damned timid and innocent. Or at least she played oblivious. He wasn't ignorant to the other guys in her life and he knew she wasn't a player. He just couldn't decide if it was wilful ignorance or she was just that thick.

But then she pressed closer. Did he imagine it when her thigh rubbed up against what was constricted by his clothing? He nearly lost balance again as she clawed at his tie and shirt to climb up him in another passionate kiss. He made sure to cup her thighs to help as she hooked herself around him, lifting her from her seat. Adaline pulled back with a determined frown while he stared dumbly as she yanked off his tie and clumsily undid his buttons, opening up Victor’s shirt so she could run her hand across his chest, nails scratching lightly at his skin and making him shiver. Victor didn't think the alcohol was responsible for his swaying as he held her weight. He definitely wasn't up for standing anymore so spinning in place he sat down without the need to do her cute little hop onto the bench thanks to his height.

His shirt was halfway down his arms when she moved away from his lips again, trailing kisses to his neck. He winced when she bit down before soothing his skin with her tongue. It was too hot to even attempt to keep his shirt and it soon joined his tie on the floor. Victor’s head was swimming again; what was he meant to be doing? It was something aside from grabbing her thighs, rubbing her back, wondering how he was getting this dress off of her. He tried to latch onto some sort of cognisance but got distracted when he felt Adaline’s hands fumbling at his belt. What was she doing? They couldn't do this here, not now. This was the wrong moment for something so intimate.

His request to wait came out as a strange gasp as she slid his erection out of his briefs. He couldn't help watching her, wanting to know what she was thinking, how she'd react as she sat back to get a good look. He expected her to come to her senses, to look timid. But Adaline was biting her lip as she looked down. Was she bracing herself? Nervous? No, that wasn't it. As Victor continued to scrutinise her face he realised the corners of her mouth were quirked up. She was trying to hide a smile. His eyes narrowed in suspicion not expecting the playful glance she gave him under her lashes in return. His scrutiny was interrupted by a gasp when he felt her delicate fingers brush the tip of his cock. She was wiping his precum down his length and it was then he realised that she was amused by how aroused she had gotten him. These thoughts were hard to hold onto as she made a few delightful strokes that made his body tense. If he thought she was too naive for this before the thought was washed away with the image of her bringing her hand to her mouth to lick his arousal from her fingertips as she eyed him devilishly. Who was this woman? Why was he letting her have complete control? That wasn't the type of person he was.

Victor's indignation, and the fact she had removed a bit of her contact in preparation to go down on him, gave him enough command of himself to decide that she was going to pay for teasing him. He would make sure she was screaming his name before he'd even had the pleasure of plunging inside her.

Making sure to hold her up and away from her intention so she didn't regain the upper hand, Victor quickly checked his nails. They were well maintained and pleased with this he trailed his hand up under the skirt of her dress. He felt her body tense as she eyed him. That stupid expression of surprise on her face made him smile as she tried to work out why he was stopping her. She'd soon know.

For all her teasing, when he hooked his fingers into the bottom of her underwear he noted she was quite wet herself. He made sure to watch her face as he pressed his index finger inside. Her gasp was silent, her whole body tensing as if to rise. Her eyes clenched shut and her hands balled into fists pressed against his chest. It was delightful, the little squeaks of noise she made that he could only hear because she leant her forehead on his as his finger pressed against sensitive spots. He kissed her when he let his middle finger slide in to join the first, swallowing her moans of euphoria. Victor pulled back with a smirk as her body began to tremble as he moved quicker. Adaline tried to kiss him again, to nip at his neck, to do anything. But the more she tried the faster he went and the more her body writhed with pleasure. An open mouthed moan escaped her attempts at restraint as she clung to him like her life depended on it, arms wrapped around, one hand pulling at his hair as her head dug into his shoulder. But she still wasn't crying out his name.

Tsking in annoyance he slid his fingers out so he could lift her up just long enough to flip their positions back around, half lying her down on the counter. He pulled off her underwear with his unused hand while the fingers coated in her arousal moved to his mouth without even a second thought. Victor had never tasted anything so good for all his love of fine food. Before Adaline even had time to take in what was going on he knelt down, pushed up her skirt and buried his face between her legs. He earned a startled cry for his efforts and a long moan as he plunged his tongue inside. He'd lap at her in turns, breaking to suck at the bundle of nerves above her entrance, nipping lightly whenever her restraint slipped. He made sure to repeat any motion that made her legs, now hooked over his shoulders, squirm and press him closer to her. Her hands were soon in his hair, gripping at him, and taking breaks to pull at her own clothing that was too hot and grating on her skin.

When this proved to still not be enough he let his fingers rejoin the efforts, pressing deep inside and finding that sensitive spot. Her body was soon trembling, hot around him. Her hands couldn't decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. It started with a garbled cry, her thighs tensing and then he felt the muscles of her walls spasming around his fingers.

"Vi-Victor!" She cried out much louder than he had intended as he felt warmth spill around his hand and mouth making him break away to grunt in his own cry feeling a pulse of delight travelling down to remind him of his own tension that was desperate to be released. He panted, tried to gather his thoughts but they all just went to how badly he wanted to feel those same sensations but around his erection. With his hand slick with triumph wrapped around his cock, he stood up. It was probably too much for her straight away but he couldn't be patient now.

He was quick to find the zipper on her dress, helping her slide it down so she could tend to her undress while he finished what was left of his clothes. Then with hand still wrapped around himself he stood back to grasp at some rational thought while also appreciating the woman sprawled out in front of him. Her hair was a mess now, between their desperate groping and her ungraceful removal of her clothes. But he liked it this way. It made him want to lean down and kiss her swollen lips. Instead he carefully leant over her and stroked some of the strands away from her eyes earning a cautious glance as she half hid her exposed chest. Really? She was being timid now? A bit late for that. But it was a lifeline to his swimming thoughts and he used it to be rational for the important stuff.

"I don't have any protection with me." He advised. Something shifted in Adaline's eyes; something soft and adoring as she smiled at him in the most beautiful way. She sighed then and he wasn't sure if she was still coming down from her high or if it was a sigh for him but then one of her trembling legs snaked around behind him, nudging Victor toward her. Her arms wrapped around his neck half pulling him down and herself up so she could plant a long, deep kiss on his lips. Then his head was swimming again and caution abandoned him. He wanted to be gentle, to be slow like she was. But her body pressed against his, the way she lightly nipped as the kiss broke apart, her nails grazing his shoulders. It tipped him over the edge and he plunged.

He groaned as he felt his length slide inside of her. Tight walls squeezing him and her arousal made it easy enough to keep going until he was as deep as he could get. Her gasp was hot on his ear and he lasted three half-restrained pumps before he was slamming against her unreservedly. His skin felt alive, burning attraction pumping through his veins and building far too quickly down below that it took all his willpower to withhold himself. He buried his face in her chest and he thrust, kissing and nipping, gripping her skin hard as he pounded just so he could hear her gasped attempts at his name.

It only took a moment. A brief pause or more just slowed movement, to compose himself and wipe at the sweat on his brow. But Adaline took her opening, pulling herself up again and kissing him in that rough, passionate way that made his mind go blank. The only thought he managed to grasp was that he needed to stop time so this moment never ended because he wanted to live in it forever. It melted away as she climbed him, clawed at his skin in her attempts to do so until he was swaying as he held her and spun to sit down again. With Adaline straddled across his lap he was the submissive one again. She rolled her hips and Victor gasped at the things the movement did to him. She started slow, like some hypnotic dance that enhanced his delirium. But it seemed the way this made him grind against her walls had just as much an effect on her because soon her thigh muscles were tense, warning him just before she began to slam down onto him. He felt the now familiar spasms of her pending orgasm and groaned into a kiss as they moved harder and faster. Soon it was too much and their mouths broke apart just so they could breathe, and his head was swimming as the sensation hit a peak. Victor heard Adaline cry out his name at the same time as he called hers, the declaration of his release as heat spilled out inside of her.

His groan shuddered with his body and then his little minx dropped against him in exhaustion. They were coated in sweat and trembling. The tiles of the wall behind him were delightfully cold as he leant back so she could lay on him properly, cradled in his arms. They both needed a moment to compose themselves.

Victor wanted to deny, even to himself, that he'd had rogue thoughts of moments like these. Glimpses of her in beautiful dresses, the curve of her body. An ignorant movement where she had no idea what she was doing to him or how she was showing herself off at times. They had been something he suppressed, cursed himself for and usually moved on from. It felt kind of foolish right now with her lying on top of him. They shouldn't have done it, especially not here and now. But he couldn’t bring himself to care that it was inappropriate.

He moved some of her hair away from her face. Adaline smiled when she looked at him. It was somewhere between fondness and teasing as she mirrored the action. Victor's other hand slid to the small of her back possessively. Her challenge would go ignored in favour of admiration for now. He could get used to seeing her like this.

"A pity there's no shower." Adaline commented, gasping a little as she slid away from him causing him to also slip out of her. She moved to one of the piles of linen to find a napkin to clean herself up with. Victor echoed her thoughts that they wouldn't miss one napkin and it was the best she could do in the present circumstance to clean their arousal coating her thighs. She handed it over to him so he could do the same while she gathered her half of the clothing on the floor.

"We should make a brief reappearance. Then we can excuse ourselves and go back to mine to clean up." Victor mentioned while he stood up and inspected his belongings. He caught Adaline staring and glanced to her, noting that her eyes were thin slips of amusement with a sly smile to match. It only got worse when his breathing shifted betraying that anticipation of more good times was on his mind, earning a hum from the sultry woman as she went back to dressing herself. He tried not to show his distaste for this as he watched her, noting that he might have been a little too caught up as small bruises were showing on her arms and thighs where he had gripped a little too hard. Thankfully her dress covered most of them but some on her forearms and a little of her exposed shoulder were bare.

"Do you have anything to cover those?" He asked as he buckled his belt and reached for his shirt, gesturing vaguely towards her marks. Adaline followed his line of sight and looked them over almost casually.

"I have some concealer. It should be enough to get us out of here." She commented making a passing glance at him. The calm mask she'd been wearing for this tryst shattered as her eyes went wide with a gasp. Her cheeks were red before she'd even gotten her hands to her face, covering her mouth as a distressed expression took over her features.

"I'm so sorry!" Was her only explanation.

"What?" Victor frowned at her as he began to button his shirt. She was staring intently at him now. What was it? With shaky hands Adaline slowly pointed to his neck. He frowned deeper then. "What?" He repeated and then it dawned on him. At some point, he vaguely remembered past delirious thoughts of pleasure, she'd bit into his neck. He hadn't minded at the time, hell he wouldn't mind if she did it again, but the look on her face promised there were consequences. Snatching her purse from the floor he searched it for her pocket mirror. His eyes widened when he'd tilted it to the offending area.

It was an impressive love bite. Dark and spread out like an ink blot test on his neck. His brows drew tighter together, experiencing a bizarre internal turmoil as he regarded the purple mark. They had to rejoin the party; they couldn't just hide in here though he was beginning to want to. It was going to be really inappropriate to step out with this on his neck. That annoyed him and enhanced his glare. But...Adaline was the one who had given it to him. His little minx, the woman who had the most bizarre affect on him that he couldn't control, had marked him as hers in the throes of passion. His lip threatened to quirk up into a smirk but annoyance won out. She was paying for this.

He'd excuse it on alcohol, maybe his lapse in judgement that lead to all this. Either way, Victor did something that couldn't entirely be construed as rational. He grabbed Adaline's wrists, holding them up so she couldn't move and bent down to place his mouth over her neck. He felt her tense as he pressed her against him, arms snaking around to hold her waist again. She moved to push him away but moaned instead then gasped when he bit. It took all his self-control not to give in to the way his head swam and fall back into that ocean of desire and go for round two right here.

Victor stepped back to admire his work and the dark bruise now matching on her throat. Adaline's hand hovered near it, standing stupefied before looking toward him. He expected to see panic, to hear upset cries and flailed attempts at smacking him out of embarrassment. Instead one of her delicate hands moved in front of her mouth to try and hide the snort of laughter that pushed its way past her composure. Victor frowned and narrowed his eyes; why was she laughing at him?

"What?"

She struggled harder not to laugh before finally composing herself to just a grin. Then she waggled a tempting finger, coaxing him to lean down so she could whisper her secret in his ear. He raised a sardonic eyebrow as he crossed his arms but Victor was kidding himself if he thought he wasn't obeying. But as he leant down to hear her secret that waggling finger caught his chin and tilted his face toward hers so she could plant a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. It stunned him but he recovered quick enough to enjoy it before she pulled back to take her purse and grab her make up.

"You're such a child sometimes." She muttered in teasing. Victor tried to refute her only to hear a hum of 'tit for tat' as she coaxed him back down so she could do her best to cover up the mark on his neck. He didn't even resist. He was completely helpless to this fool of a woman and he was beginning to think it was time he accepted that.

Watching her fondly as she finished up on herself they were finally dressed and mostly presentable. The concealer was a little obvious but no one was going to call them out in polite society and the fact they'd made an effort was enough.

"Hold on." Victor called out as Adaline went for the door. Her styled hair was ruined but he did his best to make it look less like bed-head, loving the way it felt between his fingers. She leant into his hands, smiling pleasantly. He wanted to kiss her again but that would undo her efforts to look presentable. He had to wait. He was going to make sure he didn't have to wait long.

Victor cautiously opened the door. The coast seemed clear. The party was going on fine but as he and Adaline stepped out he noticed Goldman nearby. He raised an eyebrow in an expression somewhere between scolding and disbelief that his assistant would be so perverse. But Goldman was quick to hold his hands up in surrender.

"People were asking after you since you seemed to be missing so I went looking. I didn't see anything but I didn't want to interrupt but I also didn't want anyone to walk in on you so I've kept people away." The young man quickly explained. Victor noted the red tinge at the tops of his ears. If he really hadn't seen anything he'd at least heard something...but the CEO could appreciate that Goldman had tried to spare them some dignity for their lack of self-control. He nodded his head in silent understanding grateful for the effort.

"I'll say my farewells. Call the car around; I'll be leaving soon." Victor declared offering his arm to Adaline. Her cheeks were flushed but she smiled her own appreciation to Goldman before slipping a delicate hand around her partner's arm. That small touch alone was enough for him to long for the opportunity to leave so he could have her to himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot fic for AO3 so please be kind if this turns into a hot mess (and not the one intended). Probably going to become part of a collection for each of the guys to explore certain aspects of them. I was really interested just in looking at Victor's controlling nature, love for upsetting MC, and his habit of confessing or almost confessing only to bail last minute. Readers are saved from longer word vomit because I moved from beginning notes to end notes and didn't realise it would wipe it before copying. Ha. New formatting is fun. I have no impulse control for this game. Hope I did this justice, hope my attempt at smut is not awkward. Hope I haven't gone against the rules in some way because I'm used to more strict guidelines about this kind of content. Constructive criticism is cherished.


End file.
